onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Template problems
I don't know if it is my computer or something but when I go to certain pages it looks like the template is out of sync such as at the Enies Lobby arc. I think the source of the problem is too many template links are merging together in an unstable way which may be the way how the page was designed with text and all, but I am not sure how to correct it. -Adv193 04:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :There are now numerous character pages that have unstable templates at the site navigation headers and I am finding as long as they are one space below the Navigation header as well as if the entire page is previewed then it will be fine. -Adv193 18:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::If you lick edit anywhere on the page and save it seems to fix it. I think the ref template is causing it somehow but I'm not sure. One-Winged Hawk 18:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) FOUND IT!!!! I found the problem! The template: template had had a "help" section added to it... But not correctly. Hence forth it seems that it was causing problems for every template on the wikia. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Could you also check why the templates Will of the D. and Impel Down can't collapse on Luffy's page!? There are other pages too that have the same problem with templates. MasterDeva 18:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see anything wrong with them, not on my browser. Screenshot please? One-Winged Hawk 18:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::They are not collapsible meaning that the cross button doesn't appear at all. MasterDeva 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but for ME I can see itm the + sign is there. If I can't see the problem I need to know what it is your seeing. As I said, its working fine for me, the only thing I can say is "are your cookies dated"? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh wait! I found a page doing it for me! I can see what you mean now. Let me investigate this, I'm about to have my evening meal. Be on it in a while. :-P One-Winged Hawk 19:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand the problem, I have made no modification to the template, everything I have added is between a section. Also, I have created a and made a copy paste of my help version and use it in my Sandbox and it works fine. I'm using Firefox 3.5 what type of navigator are you using ? I also remember that when I had categories to the templates last wek end, I had a weird behaviour on some templates too, what I suspected was that the special template Template:! shall not be modified since, when I put it back to the old version, everything was back to normal and it has been modified since then. I noticed that topic and wanted to tell you but since I have no problems anymore, I supposed I was wrong :The Will of D and Impel Down templates shall be collapsible since they are based on the Template:Template which is collapsible (if you go to Saul page, it's collapsed), this is really weird Kdom 19:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm using the same as you are right now and my browser is doing the same. But it does seem to be limited to just those templates, but it *may* be certain templates have a coding that conflicts with template template. Not all the pages do the missing + thing so there must be a loose coding somewhere. One-Winged Hawk 20:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you revert the Template:! too and see if there is still the problem ? I had to reload the pages several times before it goes back to normal last time Kdom 20:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::What I meant is that after a certain number of templates in a page the last ones don't work well, I'm not talking only about the two aforementioned ones. I too am using the latest version of Firefox. MasterDeva 20:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Point me to a broken template/page with templates, and I'll fix it. Simant 22:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::For starters check Luffy's page I don't think though that the templates are broken because they work perfectly in other pages... MasterDeva 23:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you be less ambiguous? There are about 9 templates, on the the largest page you have. I need a little bit of pointing and being told how it is suppose to look/operate. Simant 00:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not ambiguous at all just read the comments above! The last two templates on Luffy's page (Will of the D. and Impel Down) aren't shown as collapsible on his page (there is no plus button on the right) but seem to operate normally on other pages that have less templates!! MasterDeva 00:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Problem = Template:Early OP Simant 00:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice, can you fix it!? MasterDeva 00:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not familiar with Template:Template. Gotta read it first. Simant 00:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think instead I'll rewrite/simplify. Template:Template, So its easier for me to read... Simant 00:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, that is why I added an help page, since that template is not what we can call instinctive. Can you make the modification from my version instead ? Since I'm not sure I have the out of sync problem, I cannot do it, at least mines looks normal, thanks Kdom 08:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok I think I have corrected the bug on the Template:Template, there was some lines missing in the 4th section. Maybe Simant can check my modification to be sure. Otherwise, can someone tell me if the User:Kdom/Sandbox#Davy_back_arc_template is behaving fine now ? Because I really think my help section in Template:Template was useful (cf Simant post above) Kdom 10:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::For someone who couldn't locate the problem you were the first to fix it, efficient as always Kdom!!! XD ::::Thanks, (but most of the job has been done by cygdrive and gvim :-), does it mean I can put back the help section? Kdom 12:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have the OK from me, yeah you can put it back and if any problem appears we'll deal with it. MasterDeva 12:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::So long as the problems fixed, there is no worries. Half of the problem originally was caused by that section, if you've fixed it then it goes without saying that it can be reentered. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The Ice Hunter Arc doesn't work at all. The plus sign (+) doesn't appear nor the episodes are shown. The same with Spa Island Arc too. Could someone check it out!? MasterDeva 18:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I don't know if that's the right page, however I was watching chapter 590 and 591: the template of the post-war arc shows a red link to chapter 595, even if that page already exists! How is it possible? --Meganoide 14:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was dreaming or someone else had corrected it yet. --Meganoide 14:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC)